Unconditional Love 4th in the Sierra Series
by shannyfish
Summary: A parent's love for their child is suppose to be unconditional, but can Brennan and Shalimar overcome a problem with their children together? Shalimar/Brennan
1. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Mutant X "Trying to fix mistakes that weren't meant to be fixed"  
  
Chapter 1 - Giving Up  
  
Genomex  
  
It had been two months since Gabriel or any members of The Strand had gone after New Mutants, Mutant X, or Sierra. He had been disappointed in his daughter, she had rejected him and shown him that she wouldn do anything to keep from being his daughter. Even kill herself, she was a feral and too much like her mother. So, Gabriel had decided to stop his pursuit of Shalimar and Sierra.  
  
Doctor Kenneth Harrison had changed sides from Genomex to The Strand. He had been Gabriel's loyal servant, he had helped Adam create Sierra. Harrison knew that Gabriel had been disappointed that Sierra had chosen Mutant X over him, and was afraid that since he had failed Gabriel that he would be eliminated. So, for the two months that The Strand had been shut down he had been working on creating a child for Gabriel. So, Harrison had come up with the genetic codes he needed and the DNA. He would design the child just like they had Sierra. So, Gabriel had no clue what Harrison was up to. Harrison had created the child and begun the genetic acceleration.  
  
"Doctor Harrison, why are you so happy?" Gabriel asked one day seeing Harrison smiling.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," Harrison told him. "This way, please," Harrison said leading Gabriel and Kelly to the lab he had been working on his project in.  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked in shock at his surprise. Before him was a vat with fluid and a small child floating in fluid.  
  
"Your child," Harrison announced.  
  
"Who's DNA did you use?"  
  
"The same as Sierra, but the only way Mutant X will find out is if we tell them or if Adam runs a DNA test."  
  
"My child?" Gabriel asked touching the glass vat gently looking at the child.  
  
"It's a boy.how old?" Kelly asked.  
  
"About three years," Harrison answered.  
  
"You accelerated the DNA?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Quite a bit."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harrison went to his computer and keyed in a sequence. The vat's fluid began to drain. The little boy was hooked up with an oxygen mask and held to the top of the vat by a clear harness. Harrison pulled out a blanket and laid it across a lab table close by. He opened the vat door and unhooked the boy. Harrison carefully laid the boy in the blanket and wrapped him up. Harrison picked up the bundled toddler and handed him to Gabriel. "I've stopped the genetic acceleration, so he should age normally now."  
  
"Good," Gabriel said as he and Kelly looked at the child. "And his New Mutant abilities?"  
  
"Feral and psionic."  
  
"Telepath?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"As I said, just as we did Sierra. The only difference is the gender and the fact that we stopped the genetic acceleration a little after three years instead of five."  
  
"Good work Harrison."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What should we name him?" Gabriel asked Kelly.  
  
"He's your son, Gabriel," Kelly said.  
  
"What name do you like?"  
  
Kelly looked at the boy, he had brown hair and most probably brown eyes. "I like the name Cody."  
  
"I like it," Gabriel said and carried out his still unconscious son to show the rest of The Strand.  
  
  
  
Mulwray House  
  
Brennan and Shalimar had adopted Analyn so there was no more need for the house. So, they were packing up and moving back into Sanctuary. Analyn had been explained all about Mutant X and New Mutants and why it was so important to keep the secret.  
  
"Analyn! Sierra! Let's go!" Brennan shouted and the two girls ran down the stairs with a bag each.  
  
"Ready?" Shalimar asked them.  
  
"Yeah, but can I ask something first?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can I call you Mom and Dad?"  
  
Shalimar looked over at Brennan, "if you want," Brennan told her.  
  
"I want to," Analyn told them.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar just smiled, "let's go home," Shalimar said. So, the Mulwray family got into their silver car and headed back to Sanctuary.  
  
Chapter 2 - Imperfect  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel was happy, he had what he wanted. He had had Cody for three days and he hadn't woken up yet. "Gabriel, shouldn't Cody be awake?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Harrison!" Gabriel yelled leaving Kelly with the unconscious Cody.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Adam, Emma, and Jesse were waiting when the Mulwray family arrived back to Sanctuary. Adam stood up, "so you all happy to be back?"  
  
"We get to share a room," Sierra said happily.  
  
"Hey, I want a picture!" Emma said pulling out a camera. Everyone smiled and she took the picture.  
  
"Us too! Please Aunt Emma!" Sierra said.  
  
"Good idea," Emma told them as she snapped a picture of Sierra and Analyn.  
  
"Okay ladies," Brennan said, "why don't you two go to your room and read for a while or something."  
  
"Kay," Sierra said as she took Analyn's hand and they headed for their room.  
  
Adam and the others turned their attention back to Brennan and Shalimar. "Good to be back?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes," Brennan said sitting down on one of the dojo steps.  
  
"Much better, I feel like I don't have to worry so much about the girls," Shalimar told them.  
  
"It's natural for a mother to be worried about her children, especially for a feral," Adam explained.  
  
"Yeah, well I still feel better."  
  
"So, does it feel weird being parents for those two?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean.well." Brennan started.  
  
"Sometimes," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, because well Analyn's not our child, but she is.but we never had them as babies or toddlers.they both speak French."  
  
"But other times.we have a blast!"  
  
"Yeah, well remember just cause you have kids does not mean you can forget your friends," Jesse warned.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan with a slightly puzzled look. "We have friends?"  
  
"Friends? What are friends?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Shalimar answered trying to stay serious. She and Brennan turned to Adam, Emma, and Jesse.  
  
"Not funny," Emma said and they all laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Emma," Shalimar said hugging Emma. "Hey, how about we take the girls out to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Don't forget to take them to the bookstore. Remember their books are in," Brennan reminded.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Shalimar said.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to pick up the girls from school tomorrow? I can take them to the bookstore and you two can just go," Adam offered.  
  
"That's okay, but thanks."  
  
  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel had been yelling for Harrison until he had hurried to him. Gabriel was even angrier than when Sierra had rejected him. "What is wrong with him?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"I.I.I don't know.he.he should be fine!" Harrison blurted out, he was afraid that Gabriel would snap him in half in feral rage.  
  
"It's been three days and he hasn't woken up! It's not normal!"  
  
"Nothing's normal about him, he's a New Mutant!"  
  
"I want you to go and check on him now!" Gabriel told him shoving him in the direction that Kelly and Cody where.  
  
Harrison took an hour to thoroughly examine Cody. He turned to Gabriel and Kelly, "I'm afraid there were some unseen genetic.mistakes of sorts," Harrison explained.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You said you made him just like Sierra," Kelly said.  
  
"I did, but there were different circumstances with Sierra."  
  
"So, what's wrong with my son?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"He.he. 


	2. Imperfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 2 - Imperfect  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel was happy, he had what he wanted. He had had Cody for three days and he hadn't woken up yet. "Gabriel, shouldn't Cody be awake?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Harrison!" Gabriel yelled leaving Kelly with the unconscious Cody.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Adam, Emma, and Jesse were waiting when the Mulwray family arrived back to Sanctuary. Adam stood up, "so you all happy to be back?"  
  
"We get to share a room," Sierra said happily.  
  
"Hey, I want a picture!" Emma said pulling out a camera. Everyone smiled and she took the picture.  
  
"Us too! Please Aunt Emma!" Sierra said.  
  
"Good idea," Emma told them as she snapped a picture of Sierra and Analyn.  
  
"Okay ladies," Brennan said, "why don't you two go to your room and read for a while or something."  
  
"Kay," Sierra said as she took Analyn's hand and they headed for their room.  
  
Adam and the others turned their attention back to Brennan and Shalimar. "Good to be back?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes," Brennan said sitting down on one of the dojo steps.  
  
"Much better, I feel like I don't have to worry so much about the girls," Shalimar told them.  
  
"It's natural for a mother to be worried about her children, especially for a feral," Adam explained.  
  
"Yeah, well I still feel better."  
  
"So, does it feel weird being parents for those two?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean.well." Brennan started.  
  
"Sometimes," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, because well Analyn's not our child, but she is.but we never had them as babies or toddlers.they both speak French."  
  
"But other times.we have a blast!"  
  
"Yeah, well remember just cause you have kids does not mean you can forget your friends," Jesse warned.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan with a slightly puzzled look. "We have friends?"  
  
"Friends? What are friends?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Shalimar answered trying to stay serious. She and Brennan turned to Adam, Emma, and Jesse.  
  
"Not funny," Emma said and they all laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Emma," Shalimar said hugging Emma. "Hey, how about we take the girls out to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Don't forget to take them to the bookstore. Remember their books are in," Brennan reminded.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Shalimar said.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to pick up the girls from school tomorrow? I can take them to the bookstore and you two can just go," Adam offered.  
  
"That's okay, but thanks."  
  
  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel had been yelling for Harrison until he had hurried to him. Gabriel was even angrier than when Sierra had rejected him. "What is wrong with him?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"I.I.I don't know.he.he should be fine!" Harrison blurted out, he was afraid that Gabriel would snap him in half in feral rage.  
  
"It's been three days and he hasn't woken up! It's not normal!"  
  
"Nothing's normal about him, he's a New Mutant!"  
  
"I want you to go and check on him now!" Gabriel told him shoving him in the direction that Kelly and Cody where.  
  
Harrison took an hour to thoroughly examine Cody. He turned to Gabriel and Kelly, "I'm afraid there were some unseen genetic.mistakes of sorts," Harrison explained.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You said you made him just like Sierra," Kelly said.  
  
"I did, but there were different circumstances with Sierra."  
  
"So, what's wrong with my son?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"He.he.he's got a condition known as developmental delay. That's why.well it doesn't explain why he hasn't woken up, yet.but he will have.well he won't be normal. His mind will not expand past a certain point; he will also have problems with expressing himself, and not to mention gripping his New Mutantcy! I'm sorry, Gabriel."  
  
"So, there's nothing you can do?" Gabriel asked obviously not happy with what Harrison had said.  
  
"He's going to live.he just won't be the son you wanted."  
  
"Get rid of him!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What?!" Kelly asked a bit panicked and confused.  
  
"I'm afraid that Cody wasn't the perfect son.and now he has to die," Gabriel explained.  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"No! I'm sorry."  
  
"At least let me say goodbye to him!"  
  
"I suppose that wouldn't hurt anything."  
  
"Thank you, Gabriel," Kelly said as she went to Cody. Gabriel and Harrison left the room. Kelly sat down and pulled Cody into her arms. "Hey Cody," she said as her eyes began to tear up. Cody opened his eyes and smiled. Kelly was in shock, "oh! Cody! How can I keep you safe?" Kelly thought where can I take you? Kelly thought for a few minutes it has to be somewhere where you're safe from Gabriel and Harrison.like Sierra.Mutant X. Kelly bundled Cody up and slipped out of Genomex.  
  
  
  
Safe house  
  
Kelly returned to one of the New Mutant Safe houses she had been at before. She found Jesse and Adam going through some things. When Jesse saw her he immediately pushed Adam behind him knowing that she was a member of The Strand. "I didn't come to fight.or pass out pamphlets!" Kelly told them.  
  
"What do you want then?" Adam asked.  
  
"I want you to keep Cody safe," she told him showing them his face.  
  
"Is he your child?"  
  
"No, he's.Gabriel's."  
  
"No, Gabriel wanted.Harrison!" Adam said realizing what Gabriel and Harrison had done.  
  
"Gabriel said that Cody has to die because he's not perfect.and.I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"So, he's a New Mutant?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He's suppose to be.but he's barely been conscious for a few minutes in the last three days."  
  
"Harrison really messed up, then," Adam said.  
  
"Will you take him? Please?" Kelly asked. "If Gabriel finds him."  
  
"Okay," Adam said, "but you can't go back."  
  
"Gabriel won't do anything to me," Kelly told them. "I'll be fine."  
  
Kelly handed Adam the unconscious bundled up Cody. "We'll take good care of him."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Thank you, Kelly," Jesse said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving Cody's life," Adam answered. Kelly smiled and then left the safe house. 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Three  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
When Adam and Jesse returned to Sanctuary with Cody, Brennan was in the dojo working out in a hologram simulation. "Brennan, are Emma and Shalimar back with the girls, yet?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, why?" Brennan asked as he left the dojo and ended the simulation.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?" Brennan asked following Adam and Jesse to the med lab. Adam set the bundle down in the examination chair and uncovered a hidden little boy. "Who's child?"  
  
"You don't want to know what I think."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just let me run the scans first," Adam said activating his equipment.  
  
A Few Hours Later.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Emma and Shalimar returned with Analyn and Sierra. They were all very happy. Emma and Shalimar were discussing the movie while the girls were talking to each other about their new books. "So, did you all have a nice time?" Adam asked as he and Jesse greeted them.  
  
"Yes," Emma answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shalimar asked sensing that there was something going on.  
  
"Why would there be anything wrong?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Because there is," Sierra said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh great! What now?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Where's Brennan?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"He's fine!" Adam told her.  
  
"Then, what's going on?"  
  
"Jesse and I went to one of the safe houses today and got a visit from Kelly Rice."  
  
"Isn't she part of The Strand?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse answered.  
  
"Apparently Harrison has been working on genetically engineering. He tried to create another child for Gabriel," Adam added.  
  
"What?!" Emma and Shalimar asked at the same time.  
  
"Doesn't sound good," Analyn said to Sierra, and Sierra just shook her head.  
  
"He apparently tried to follow the same procedures as I had when we went to Genomex," Adam explained.  
  
"But?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"But he didn't do it correctly, and Gabriel was going to." Adam looked over at Sierra and Analyn and then back at Shalimar and Emma. "He was going to send the child away."  
  
Sierra just rolled her eyes, "come on! We may be kids, but we know what you're talking about," Sierra told them.  
  
"Fine," Adam said. "Gabriel was going to kill the child because the child was not perfect."  
  
"You keep saying 'the child'," Analyn noted.  
  
"Like I said before Harrison followed the same procedure as before, except he grew the child Gabriel wanted. The child is a boy, his name is Cody. And." Adam took a breath, "Cody.Cody has a few medical conditions.that.well make him different."  
  
"Different? He's a New Mutant, right? And he's even more different?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"He's going to have special needs," Adam explained.  
  
"Ummm.Mum, we're going to our room now," Sierra said.  
  
"Okay," Shalimar answered still in shock of what had been happening.  
  
"He has disabilities?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes," Adam said.  
  
"He's my son, isn't he?" Shalimar asked, she had been thinking about what Adam had been saying and it was finally sinking in. She saw Adam look down and hold his head as he began to sit down. "Adam?"  
  
"Yes, Cody is yours and Brennan's."  
  
"Oh my god!" Shalimar said as Emma put her arm around her.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Shalimar," Emma told her sensing that Shalimar's emotions were becoming out of control.  
  
"I told Brennan and he was quite upset.he retreated to your room. I'm sorry Shalimar; I should have made sure that I destroyed everything when I was at Genomex."  
  
"Shal'," Jesse said, "everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Jesse's right, Gabriel won't come after your family anymore. He's given up on getting you and Sierra, and lost a reason to want to kill Brennan. And he doesn't care about Cody," Emma told her.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Med Lab  
  
Sierra had said that she and Analyn were going to their room and they were.just right after they went into the Med Lab. They entered the lab to see the little boy they knew was Cody sleeping. "How old do you think he is?" Sierra asked Analyn quietly.  
  
"Three.maybe two.he's sort of small," Analyn said.  
  
"Yeah, I was small for my age for a while, too."  
  
"So, why is everyone so upset over him?" Analyn asked. "I know he has special needs, but.I mean Adam, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Emma will be able to take good care of him until they put him into the underground. I mean, there has to be a family in the underground that will take him."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that's what they're so worried about," Sierra said approaching Cody more. "Hey Analyn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know how to use the scanner, right?"  
  
"I've never done it before, but I know how to do it."  
  
"I want you to scan Cody and then scan me," Sierra said. She felt something when she was near Cody and she couldn't quite explain what it was.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, and then we'll compare them."  
  
"Okay," Analyn said a bit hesitant. She turned on the scanner and watched as it quickly scanned Cody's small body. Sierra was sitting in a chair next to Cody when Analyn scanned her too. "Okay, now we can compare them," Analyn said as Sierra jumped off of the chair and joined her. Analyn brought up the two scans and did a comparison. "The computers say that your DNA almost matches."  
  
"Analyn, we have a brother," Sierra announced.  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked excited.  
  
"Shh.we need to sneak back to our room before we get caught. Erase the scans so we can go."  
  
"Okay," Analyn said pushing in a sequence. "Done!"  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Sierra said as she and Analyn turned and started to leave the Med Lab. But Sierra stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cody," Sierra smiled and turned back around. Cody was awake. Sierra walked back to Cody. "Hi Cody," Sierra said. Cody's brown eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her. "You know who I am, don't you?" Sierra asked, but Cody just smiled. Hey Cody, it's your sister, Sierra.  
  
Sierra?  
  
Good job, Cody! Sierra turned to Analyn, "he may not talk yet, but I can talk to him.  
  
"Not fair!" Analyn said.  
  
"Telepathy and being feral can be good things at times."  
  
"You sure I'm not a New Mutant?"  
  
"And what would your New Mutantcy be?"  
  
"Good question?"  
  
Cody, Analyn and I are not suppose to be here, don't let them know, okay?  
  
Sierra.  
  
"Great, I think he just knows names right now," Sierra said. "Let's go!"  
  
"Bye Cody!" Analyn said.  
  
We'll see you later, Cody, Sierra told him before she and Analyn quickly left the Med Lab for their room. 


	4. Cody

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 4 - Cody  
  
Sanctuary - Brennan & Shalimar's Room  
  
Shalimar returned to her room to find Brennan sitting on their bed staring up at the ceiling. Shalimar leaned up against the door frame. "Brennan?"  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar. "Did Adam tell you?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been having a lot of drama in our life lately, huh?"  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"Who? Cody?"  
  
"Yeah," Brennan said sitting up and turning so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No, at least not yet. I wanted to see what's got you so upset."  
  
"Shal', now we have three kids! I mean Sierra that was like a miracle. We were happy until we thought she was dead. But then she was alive and instead of being a year and a half she was five. And then we got Analyn.don't get me wrong, I love those girls with all my heart."  
  
"But?" Shalimar said sitting down next to Brennan.  
  
"But.Shal' I feel like we're rushing it! We got married not too long ago, and we have three kids now!"  
  
"I know," she told him. She stayed calm through all Brennan had said. "I know.sometimes I feel cheated. Because we didn't get any of them the way we should have. We didn't get them as babies; I mean I didn't even see Sierra when she was born!"  
  
"Cody.Cody is different Shal'," Brennan said still a bit emotional.  
  
"Of course he's different! He's a New Mutant, we're all different!"  
  
Brennan smiled knowing what she was doing, "that's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"Brennan, I.I know it will be hard with Cody, but."  
  
"Shal', what about Mutant X?"  
  
"Just cause we're married and have kids doesn't mean we can't still do that. It's all the more reason!"  
  
"Come on, Sierra and Analyn are old enough and mature enough to stay alone if needed."  
  
"And what if we're off doing something when school lets out?"  
  
"Adam doesn't leave Sanctuary most of the time we leave, so he could pick the kids up."  
  
"And what about Cody?"  
  
"Brennan, why don't we research Cody's condition?... And then we can make some sort of decision."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Should we tell the girls?"  
  
"You sure they don't know they have a brother?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause, they came running in a minute before you and went strait to their room."  
  
"They should have been here longer."  
  
"Come on," Brennan said as he and Shalimar left their room and knocked on the girls' bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" Sierra yelled.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar opened the door and then entered the room. They were both sitting on Sierra's bed. "So, why'd you two take so long to get to your room?"  
  
"I haven't a clue about what you're talking about," Sierra said.  
  
"Your dad says you two came running in a minute before I came in."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What are you two up to?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Up to?" Analyn asked.  
  
"You two already know, don't you?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You weren't going to tell us!" Sierra realized.  
  
"What? Are you reading me?"  
  
"No, I can sense emotions too! And yes we already know about Cody!"  
  
"He's so cute!" Analyn commented.  
  
"You can't send him away!" Sierra said defiantly.  
  
"Sierra," Brennan said, "it's not that easy."  
  
"If you send Cody away I'll be as mad as if Gabriel had killed him!"  
  
"My parents used to threaten me that they'd send me to an institution if I didn't do well with my lessons," Analyn told them. "My father even took me to one to scare me and I had nightmares for months!"  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes and sat down on the bed. "I don't know girls."  
  
"Please don't send him away!"  
  
"Have you even seen him yet?" Sierra asked.  
  
"No," Shalimar answered.  
  
"Shal', you doing this because of me?" Brennan asked. "Have you not seen Cody yet cause you're afraid you'll get attached and then we'll send him away?"  
  
"It's worse that I'm a feral and a mother."  
  
"Once you see him, then you won't let him go.you won't let anything happen to him." Sierra said thinking at the same time.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Well, I'm feral, too.and I've seen him and I'm not going to let you take him away!" Sierra said quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Sierra!" Brennan yelled before he, Shalimar, and Analyn were running after her.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Med Lab  
  
Hey Cody! Sierra greeted as she entered the Med Lab out of breath. I ran here so fast!  
  
Sierra?  
  
Yeah Cody?  
  
Send Cody away?  
  
Sierra was shocked at Cody's question, plus the fact that he knew more than just her name. No.no send Cody away! Sierra climbed up into the chair and put her arm around Cody and held him close. She gently kissed his forehead. Sierra loves Cody!  
  
Cody loves Sierra  
  
Adam and Emma walked into Med Lab just as Shalimar, Brennan, and Analyn ran in. "What's going on?" Adam asked.  
  
"Cody!" Analyn said approaching him and Sierra.  
  
"Adam, don't let them take Cody away!" Sierra said pulling Cody closer to her.  
  
Cody, no go away! Cody argued telepathically. Cody set his forehead down on Sierra's shoulder as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
Cody? Came a voice and Sierra looked up to see that Emma had to be doing it.  
  
Cody loves Sierra Cody turned his head slightly to Emma who had slightly exhausted herself. Cody no leave Sierra!  
  
"Sierra, you have to be very careful with Cody," Adam told her.  
  
"I know," Sierra said.  
  
"All of Cody's."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Emma?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Cody.Cody can communicate telepathically!" Emma explained.  
  
"He hasn't developed verbal communication yet, so he's trying to communicate!" Adam said excited, Adam always seemed excited about any new break through type of things concerning New Mutants.  
  
"But Sierra and Emma are the only ones who can communicate?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No," Sierra said. Cody Sierra thought and Cody looked at her. Sierra showed Cody a picture of Analyn in her mind. Analyn. Sister. Then she showed Cody her mental image of each member of their family and Mutant X and then told him their name.  
  
"Sierra?" Shalimar asked concerned.  
  
"What?" Sierra asked snapping out of her link with Cody.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mum. I'm fine."  
  
Mom? Mum.hehehehe Cody projected to both Sierra and Shalimar.  
  
"Cody?" Shalimar said aloud.  
  
Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!  
  
"Cody." Shalimar said and began to cry. Shalimar walked over and carefully picked up Cody. She held him close to her heart, and closed her eyes rocking him from side to side. Cody closed his eyes, and concentrated on his mother.  
  
Cody love Mom Cody opened his eyes and looked right at Brennan. Dad! Cody communicated, Cody love Dad.Cody love Mom and Dad and Sierra and Analyn and Adam and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma! Cody began to let everyone hear. Cody no leave Mom?  
  
"Cody no leave Mom." Shalimar told him still crying and holding him closer.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Dojo Area  
  
After Cody had communicated that he didn't want to be sent away from his mother and Shalimar had told him he wouldn't, Brennan had left. Brennan had decided that he's try to think, so he sat in the dojo. Minutes later, Analyn and Sierra came running up to him. "Daddy?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we go and get something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." Brennan stood up. "Go tell Mom that we're going for awhile," he told Sierra.  
  
"Okay!" Sierra said running back to the Med Lab. 


	5. The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 5 - The Gift  
  
A Few Hours Later.  
  
Sanctuary - Garage  
  
Analyn, Sierra, and Brennan returned with a few surprised. Brennan raised his ring to his chin, "Jess, can you give me a hand?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there!" came Jesse's voice.  
  
Minutes later Jesse arrived in the garage. He noticed that the car's trunk was packed. "What'd you buy?"  
  
"Wagon, bed, sheets, blanket, pillows, toys, and more stuff," Brennan told Jesse.  
  
"Mind helping me lift the wagon out?" Brennan asked and Jesse helped him lift out the red shiny wagon. They set it down and Sierra took it. She placed a pillow that was as big as the inside and then a pillow seat so that whoever was in the wagon could sit up. Then, Analyn tossed a fuzzy light blue blanket and a small soft light brown hedgehog into the wagon. Brennan turned to the two girls as they began to leave, "behave."  
  
"Always!" Sierra yelled as she and Analyn pulled the wagon and headed out of the garage.  
  
"So, where are we going to set up the bed?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I think in mine and Shal's room for now."  
  
"Okay, then let's get it set up."  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Med Lab  
  
Sierra and Analyn entered the Med Lab with the wagon and Emma, Shalimar, and Adam were surprised to see them and the wagon. "We're back," Analyn announced.  
  
"I can see that.and where did you get all of this stuff?" Shalimar asked her daughters.  
  
"With Daddy," Sierra responded, "where's Cody?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Mum, you won't send him away, right?"  
  
"No. Cody's staying."  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Yes!" Sierra exclaimed and hugged Analyn.  
  
"So, what's the wagon and.stuff for?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's for Cody."  
  
"Yeah, because Cody can't do everything.like walking yet," Analyn said.  
  
"That's a very good idea," Adam told them. "I'm very proud of both of you for thinking of this."  
  
"We got other stuff, too!"  
  
"Yeah Daddy and Uncle Jesse are taking care of it," Sierra told them.  
  
"What'd you get?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"We got Cody a bed, but it's a small bed with little rails.and we picked out sheets and a blanket for Cody! We got him some toys and.think that's it."  
  
"And the wagon."  
  
"Yes, and the wagon," Sierra said smiling.  
  
"Will you stay with Cody?" Shalimar turned and asked Adam.  
  
"Of course," Adam told her.  
  
"I'll stay too!" Emma said.  
  
"Thanks," Shalimar said, "come on ladies," Shalimar led them out of the Med Lab.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Reflecting Pool  
  
Shalimar sat down by the reflecting pool and the girls sat on either side of her. "I want you both to know that we didn't want to send Cody away because we don't love him.it's because we were scared."  
  
"You were scared?" Analyn asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"Of Cody?" Sierra asked confused.  
  
"Not of Cody. You two have got to understand that.well your dad and my life has been going by so fast! I mean, Sierra, we thought you died when you were born.and then a year and a half later we have a five year old Sierra! And we got married. And then we got Analyn," Shalimar said pulling them both closer to her. "And now we have a little boy who's not only a New Mutant, but he also has special needs.and we were a bit scared.Cody won't be like you two!"  
  
"Of course not!" Sierra exclaimed. "Cody's a boy!"  
  
"And plus we're all different," Analyn added. "We didn't expect that he'd be just like either of us."  
  
"You two are so smart!" Shalimar told them.  
  
"And you're just now realizing that?" Sierra asked.  
  
"How'd you get so sarcastic?"  
  
"Genetics?"  
  
"I don't think so.I think you've been hanging around your parents too much."  
  
"No," Analyn said, "we sleep more and go to school more than we hang out with you and Dad."  
  
"Yeah, well I know Miss Sierra wasn't saying anything like that after living with Adam's sister in London."  
  
"Yeah," Sierra said, "so we've been hanging out too much.but now we have Cody to play with!"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Hey Mom," Analyn said, "where's Cody going to go to school?"  
  
"There's a preschool at FDR," Sierra told Shalimar.  
  
"We'll have to talk with Adam and the school."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"You don't have school tomorrow."  
  
"Monday?" Analyn asked.  
  
"First thing!" Shalimar promised.  
  
  
  
A While Later.  
  
Sanctuary - Brennan & Shalimar's Room  
  
Cody had woken up and been put into his wagon. Analyn and Sierra pulled Cody to their rooms. Adam and Jesse had put up ramps on any stairs that they might use. Cody had enjoyed the wagon ride and had seemed very happy to be with his family especially when Brennan had hugged him. Now it was bedtime.the kids were in their star pajamas, Analyn was in pink, Sierra in purple, and Cody in blue. The girls were sitting with Cody telling him all about school when Brennan and Shalimar walked in. "Bedtime," Shalimar told them.  
  
"We know!" Analyn and Sierra whined together.  
  
"Off to bed then, ladies," Brennan said. "I'll tuck you in!"  
  
"Night Cody," Sierra said hugging him and then kissing his cheek. "Love you!"  
  
"Goodnight Cody," Analyn said doing what Sierra had just done. "Love you lots!"  
  
"Night Mum," Sierra hugged her mother and then headed off to her room.  
  
"Night Mom," Analyn said hugging Shalimar as well and then followed Sierra with Brennan right behind them. Analyn and Sierra got into their beds and laid down pulling up the covers.  
  
"Night ladies," Brennan said after kissing each on their forehead. Brennan turned off the lights and then headed back to his room. When he returned he found that Cody had already fallen asleep and Shalimar was in bed. Brennan kissed Cody's forehead lightly and then whispered, "night Cody." Brennan got into his bed with Shalimar and pulled her close. Brennan turned off the lights and their ceiling lit up with a dim glow.  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar asked, "what's with the stars?"  
  
"Stars?"  
  
"The glow in the dark ones on the ceiling!"  
  
"Oh! Those ones! We got them for Cody so if he woke up now he wouldn't be so scared."  
  
"Uh huh." Shalimar said before drifting off to sleep. 


	6. FDR Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 6 - FDR Academy  
  
  
  
8:00am - Monday  
  
Sanctuary - Med Lab  
  
Adam had made Shalimar bring Cody to the Med Lab before they left for FDR Academy. Adam quickly examined Cody and then injected Cody and Analyn with a nanochip in case they were ever taken. So, now all of his children and their children had been injected with a nanochip. Analyn and Sierra were sitting around in their uniforms as Adam finished the last test. "He's fine," Adam reported.  
  
"Thank you," Shalimar said as Brennan picked up Cody. Unlike the girls, Cody wasn't in uniform, but still was dressed in red, white, and blue.  
  
"Let's go, we need to go talk to someone in the office before school starts," Brennan reminded.  
  
"Okay. We'll see you in a while, Adam," Shalimar said as she and Brennan rounded up the kids and headed out.  
  
"Good luck," Adam told them as they left the lab.  
  
  
  
8:15 am  
  
FDR Academy  
  
The Mulwray Family entered FDR Academy's main office and the woman at the front desk referred them to Mrs. Cartier. Mrs. Cartier was in charge of all admissions to the academy. She was in her mid thirties and had dark brown short hair and green eyes. Her office was decorated with students' works from the paintings on the walls right down to her gold macaroni covered can that served as a pencil cup. When they entered she greeted them and then asked them to have a seat. The girls sat on a rainbow swirled couch that was just their size while their parents sat down across from Mrs. Cartier with Brennan holding Cody. "Now, what can I do for you?" she friendly asked.  
  
"We wanted to see about our son, Cody, joining the preschool," Shalimar explained. "Cody has disabilities, and."  
  
"Mrs. Mulwray, Cody would be most welcome to join the preschool here.the president of FDR Academy when hiring teachers made sure that every teacher had the qualifications and the right kind of attitude to be able to teach children with disabilities along with children without disabilities," Mrs. Cartier explained.  
  
"Really?" Brennan asked a bit surprised.  
  
"It's called inclusion, Mr. Mulwray. Cody would be the only one right now with disabilities at FDR Academy, but we have had several others with disabilities and when they left they showed.I don't know how to explain it, but kids who couldn't communicate before.they could when they left and much more."  
  
"Cody's not able to communicate verbally right now," Shalimar stated.  
  
"His development is just behind.I'm sure he'll do fine here."  
  
"Then, we'd like to enroll him."  
  
"Okay, here's the form," she said handing Shalimar a simple form. "Would you like Cody's records sort of linked with Sierra's and Analyn's? The same persons releases and medical releases?"  
  
"Yes," Shalimar said and then handed back the now filed out form.  
  
"Okay, and just so you know, preschoolers do not have to wear FDR Academy uniforms, but if they do not we ask for school colors."  
  
"That's fine," Brennan told her.  
  
"Would you like him to start today?"  
  
"I suppose.oh I forgot! Cody can't walk yet either, but we have a wagon and it's in the car," Shalimar told her.  
  
"That's fine. You can just let him visit for a while today or let him stay for the day.Miss Tolland will be able to take care of Cody and the wagon, that's if you want to leave the wagon during the day."  
  
"That's fine.I guess we'll go to the class and if he seems okay we'll let him stay for the day."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"We know where Miss Tolland's class is," Sierra said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll show you there," Analyn added.  
  
"Thank you ladies," Mrs. Cartier said. "I hope you enjoy your first day here Cody!"  
  
  
  
8:30 am  
  
FDR Academy - Miss Tolland's Class  
  
Shalimar had gone back to the car to get the wagon, in which they set Cody and then headed to Miss Tolland's class. Sierra held the door open as Brennan pulled in the wagon. There were about fifteen kids around the same age as Cody and a woman with light brown hair that was pulled back into a messy bun and light blue eyes. She smiled and then walked up to them, "hi, I'm Miss Tolland."  
  
"Mrs. Cartier." Shalimar began.  
  
"She called and I'm delighted that Cody will be joining us," she said and then crouched down in front of Cody. "Hi Cody! I like your wagon."  
  
"Miss Tolland?" came a little voice from behind Miss Tolland.  
  
Miss Tolland turned around to see a boy and girl were behind her. "Yes?"  
  
"Who's the boy?" the little girl asked.  
  
"This is Cody," Miss Tolland told the two. "Cody's going to be in our class now."  
  
"Cody?" the little girl said to herself. "Hi Cody, I'm Alleigh and this is my Ian."  
  
"She's my sister," Ian told Cody.  
  
"Nice introduction, Alleigh. Cody doesn't talk right now though," Miss Tolland explained.  
  
"That's okay! I still like him! He's my boy!" Alleigh said.  
  
Cody looked over at Sierra and Analyn. You'll be fine, Cody, Sierra thought. Cody smiled. "We're going to class now, Mum.Dad. Cody's fine," Sierra said. Bye Cody.see you later! And then she and Analyn left to go to their class.  
  
"Well, then it looks like Cody's fine, so we'll leave him with you," Brennan said.  
  
"You'll call us if anything's wrong, right?" Shalimar asked a bit afraid to leave Cody.  
  
"Of course!" Miss Tolland said picking up the wagon handle. "Well see you at 3:30 then."  
  
  
  
3:30pm  
  
FDR Academy  
  
Shalimar had insisted that they get to the school early, so Brennan and Shalimar were there ten minutes early. When the classes began to file out, Shalimar and Brennan got out of the car. Soon, they found Miss Tolland who handed the wagon handle to Brennan; she said that Cody had had a very good day. Soon, Sierra and Analyn came running over. The Mulwray family headed to the silver car. Shalimar put Cody in his car seat, while Brennan put the wagon in the trunk and the girls buckled themselves in. As soon as everyone was in, they drove back to Sanctuary. 


	7. An Angry Father

Dislaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 7 - An Angry Father  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
8:10am  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar, Brennan, and the kids had just left for FDR Academy. "Jesse!" Adam called.  
  
"Yeah Adam?" Jesse called back running to find him.  
  
"I need you to help me with something."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"We're going to do an errand."  
  
"Okay." Jesse said and followed Adam to the Double Helix. "We're taking the Helix?"  
  
"Yeah," Adam said as the ramp came down.  
  
"What's the errand Adam?"  
  
"You don't have to come Jess."  
  
"I just want to know what we're doing."  
  
"Let's just say that I have unfinished business at Genomex."  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes, but mostly Harrison. I'm going to Genomex to destroy the New Mutant DNA bank. Harrison will not try to replicate Sierra.again."  
  
"That's what he was trying to do?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He messed up."  
  
"Let's go then," Jesse said entering the Double Helix, and Adam followed him in.  
  
  
  
Genomex  
  
Adam and Jesse landed the cloaked Double Helix on the roof of Genomex. Jesse phased himself and a locked roof access door so Adam could pass through. Adam and Jesse made their way to Harrison's lab, but Harrison wasn't there. Adam immediately went to the computer and erased everything. Then Adam went to work on destroying the live samples in the lab. As soon as that was done, they proceeded to where all of the New Mutant DNA samples were kept. Adam started to access the unit that held the samples when Harrison entered. "What? Adam? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm going to make sure that you cannot try to recreate another child for Gabriel!" Adam said angrily as he pushed in a sequence.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing?" Doctor Harrison asked starting to approach him, but Jesse moved between them.  
  
"I already told you. I'm making sure that you cannot try to recreate a child for Gabriel.so I'm destroying all of the New Mutant DNA samples in Genomex."  
  
"What? No! Adam!" Harrison whined and Jesse punched him, knocking him out.  
  
"Better?" Jesse asked.  
  
Adam smiled, "much, thanks." Adam finished what he was doing, and destroyed the samples. "Okay, let's go."  
  
  
  
9:00 am  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Brennan and Shalimar returned home from dropping off the kids to find that Emma was the only one there. "Where's Adam and Jesse?" Shalimar asked Emma curiously.  
  
"I don't know.they took the Double Helix," Emma told her.  
  
"They didn't say anything?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No," Emma said and then there was silence for a few minutes. "So, how are the kids doing in school?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Yeah, they're teaching Cody sign language and he crawls around at school," Shalimar explained. "The kids in his class are very helpful. Oh, and his teacher said she wouldn't be surprised if he could sign fluently.for a three year old.basic stuff..and be able to walk and run!"  
  
"Wow! They're really working with him, aren't they?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's great..he's doing so well," Brennan said.  
  
"That's great! I'm so happy for all of you!"  
  
"What happened?" came Adam's concerned voice from behind them.  
  
"We missed something?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Nothing happened," Shalimar explained. "We were just telling Emma about how well Cody's doing in school where you were two with the Double Helix?"  
  
"Yeah," Emma chimed in, "why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
  
"We just took the Helix out for a spin.and you didn't ask," Adam answered.  
  
"So, where did you really go?" Shalimar asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Shalimar, why would I lie to you?"  
  
"It's not like it hasn't happened before."  
  
"Sierra." Brennan said.  
  
"We went to Genomex," Jesse blurted out.  
  
"Jesse!" Adam yelled.  
  
"They're right.I hate keeping secrets from them, Adam. It's not like they're not going to understand or something."  
  
"What'd you do?" Emma asked.  
  
"I destroyed all of the New Mutant DNA samples in the labs.and Jesse knocked out Harrison," Adam confessed.  
  
"Why?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"So, they couldn't genetically engineer another child."  
  
"Adam, they have plenty of New Mutant DNA.the pods.remember?" Brennan stated.  
  
"I know," Adam said when they all looked at him. "But this keeps Harrison from tampering with any of our lives through genetic engineering.I did it for both of you," Adam told Brennan and Shalimar. "I know it's been hard.you have three children and you didn't plan on having any of them.at least not right away."  
  
"Thank you," Shalimar told him. 


	8. A Miracle

Dislaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
4th in the Sierra Series final title yet to be determined  
  
Chapter 8 - A Miracle  
  
Three Months Later.  
  
3:30pm  
  
FDR Academy  
  
Miss Tolland had called and requested that Shalimar and Brennan picked up the kids, but Jesse and Emma were already on their way to pick them up. So, Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam also went to FDR Academy. Adam was just curious to see what the teacher wanted. So, soon they pulled up and got out and explained to Emma and Jesse why they were there. So, the five walked up to where they lined all of the kids up. They were all lined up early and weren't releasing any of the kids just yet. "Weird," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah," Brennan said scanning the assembly of kids and teachers.even the office assistants were out.  
  
Soon, Miss Tolland walked up and greeted them, "thank you for coming down.I can see you already had someone coming."  
  
"That's okay.what's going on?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"We have a surprise for you!" Miss Tolland moved aside.  
  
The Principal nodded when Miss Tolland looked over at her. She blew her whistle, "preschool-Keys, dismissed." Once of the preschool classes filed out to their parents. She blew her whistle again, "preschool-Bennett, dismissed," and again kids filed out to their parents. She blew her whistle once again, and then two more times and the line for Miss Tolland's class shifted.  
  
"Brennan," Emma said, "where's the wagon?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen it!" Jesse added.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Sierra and Analyn have Cody?" Brennan answered.  
  
They waited as the kids who had split into two lines were standing next to each other. The whistle was blown once more. "Preschool-Tolland, dismissed."  
  
And two by two the preschoolers calmly marched out to their parents and the last one in line was Cody. He was standing patiently for his turn. As Alleigh and Ian walked to their parents, Cody waited a second and then began to walk towards the group awaiting him. He looked over at the lines to his right and saw Analyn and Sierra smiling at him. Analyn signed to him Good job, Cody and then he heard Sierra I believe in your Cody.you can do it! Cody looked back to his mom, dad, Adam, Uncle Jesse, and Aunt Emma, they were all so happy. Cody smiled and got excited and ran to his mom. Shalimar scooped him up and held him close. She was crying. Why is Mommy crying? Cody thought to himself. Brennan hugged both of them. Cody looked around and everyone was smiling.  
  
"Good job, Cody!" Analyn and Sierra shouted together.  
  
"You did so good, honey!" Shalimar told Cody kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Cody!" Brennan said placing his hand on top of Cody's head and messing up his hair. Cody smiled, everyone was very happy.  
  
THE END OF THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Look for the Next in the Sierra Series!!! 


	9. DVD Extras

Mutant X "Unconditional Love" DVD Extras  
  
This is the 4th in The Sierra Series.So, it took me A LONG time to actually title this story.it was actually renamed.it was originally titled "Trying to fix mistakes that weren't meant to be fixed," but I hated it so it needed to be changed.so I brainstormed and thought that "Unconditional Love" fit it better. This story isn't only about MX it's also about disability awareness.which is very serious.most people think that people who have a disability or disabilities are stupid, which isn't true! They are smart people, they just can't communicate it or they're smart in a way different than most people would think.  
  
  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked in shock at his surprise. Before him was a vat with fluid and a small child floating in fluid.  
  
"Your child," Harrison announced.  
  
"Whose DNA did you use?"  
  
"The same as Sierra, but the only way Mutant X will find out is if we tell them or if Adam runs a DNA test."  
  
"My child?" Gabriel asked touching the glass vat gently looking at the child.  
  
"It's a boy.how old?" Kelly asked.  
  
So, Gabriel's still in charge of Genomex.so of course Dr Harrison is going to want to make sure that Gabriel has a reason to keep him around.I mean.Harrison isn't a New Mutant.he's just a traitor.so Harrison made Gabriel another child.a boy.  
  
  
  
"What should we name him?" Gabriel asked Kelly.  
  
"He's your son, Gabriel," Kelly said.  
  
"What name do you like?"  
  
Kelly looked at the boy; he had brown hair and most probably brown eyes. "I like the name Cody."  
  
"I like it," Gabriel said and carried out his still unconscious son to show the rest of The Strand.  
  
Gabriel doesn't even name him.I thought that that was important to show.since Gabriel really doesn't want him because he WANTS a child and loves the child.I mean look at Season 2! In the one where they go back in time! Look at Gabriel then! VERY SCARY!  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well remember just cause you have kids does not mean you can forget your friends," Jesse warned.  
  
Shalimar looked at Brennan with a slightly puzzled look. "We have friends?"  
  
"Friends? What are friends?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Shalimar answered trying to stay serious. She and Brennan turned to Adam, Emma, and Jesse.  
  
"Not funny," Emma said and they all laughed.  
  
Okay, so this is one of my favorite sort of MX group scene.it shows that they still have a sense humor.Shalimar and Brennan have been so depressed in the first two stories.I had to add some humor into this one!  
  
  
  
"He.he.he's got a condition known as developmental delay. That's why.well it doesn't explain why he hasn't woken up, yet.but he will have.well he won't be normal. His mind will not expand past a certain point; he will also have problems with expressing himself, and not to mention gripping his New Mutantcy! I'm sorry, Gabriel."  
  
"So, there's nothing you can do?" Gabriel asked obviously not happy with what Harrison had said.  
  
"He's going to live.he just won't be the son you wanted."  
  
"Get rid of him!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What?!" Kelly asked a bit panicked and confused.  
  
"I'm afraid that Cody wasn't the perfect son.and now he has to die," Gabriel explained.  
  
So.I already told you that one of the reasons I wrote this story was disability awareness.so I won't go off on that again.yet.. Anyways.this just shows how Gabriel truly thought that his child should be PERFECT.not that anyone in this world is.but Gabriel views himself as a God so.ya know he wants it all to be perfect.  
  
  
  
"Telepathy and being feral can be good things at times."  
  
"You sure I'm not a New Mutant?"  
  
"And what would your New Mutantcy be?"  
  
"Good question?"  
  
Okay, so Sierra and Analyn have a little talk about New Mutants.Analyn's a bit jealous.she's sort of left out.but I thought it was cute.Analyn sort of wishes that she was a New Mutant.  
  
  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar. "Did Adam tell you?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been having a lot of drama in our life lately, huh?"  
  
Okay, so we ALL have drama in our lives.if we didn't it would be REALLY dull.and for those of us that don't get enough there's always well fanfiction hehehe.or soap operas.  
  
  
  
"You two already know, don't you?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You weren't going to tell us!" Sierra realized.  
  
"What? Are you reading me?"  
  
"No, I can sense emotions too! And yes we already know about Cody!"  
  
"He's so cute!" Analyn commented.  
  
"You can't send him away!" Sierra said defiantly.  
  
"Sierra," Brennan said, "it's not that easy."  
  
"If you send Cody away I'll be as mad as if Gabriel had killed him!"  
  
Sierra and Analyn don't care that Cody's different.and Sierra's being protective.it seems to me that kids see a lot more than we give them credit for.they don't really care if their friend has a disability or whatever they just know that that's their friend and it's as simple as that.and Sierra also wanted to make a point that if they did send Cody away that they'd be as bad at Gabriel.which of course they aren't.and of course that's going to get a hold of them and get them to think about it.  
  
  
  
"Brennan?" Shalimar asked, "what's with the stars?"  
  
"Stars?"  
  
"The glow in the dark ones on the ceiling!"  
  
"Oh! Those ones! We got them for Cody so if he woke up now he wouldn't be so scared."  
  
"Uh huh." Shalimar said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Come on! You know you have glow in the dark stars on your ceiling! If you don't you should! Hehehe gotta love the glow in the dark stars! ANYWAYS! I just wanted to add I don't know something to Sanctuary.Sanctuary seems so clean and perfect.and I thought that the stars would add something a bit extra.  
  
  
  
Chapter six is titled FDR Academy, which of course is where Sierra, Analyn, and Cody go to school.as I've explained in the last DVD Extras for "The Struggle," the school is patriotic and well its suppose to be secure.I also wanted it to have the best, caring, and wonderful teachers.I wanted them to CARE about the kids, which you don't always get.especially for kids who have disabilities.  
  
  
  
Chapter seven is titled An Angry Father, which you might mean Brennan or possibly Gabriel but it's neither.its titled after Adam.since I see Adam as a father-like figure to Shalimar.this chapter is important because Adam ACTUALLY LEAVES Sanctuary.I know it's a bit scary! Here wait, Adam not wearing black.that's a bit scary.LOL.but Adam and Jesse go to Genomex and kick Dr Harrison's butt.and then he runs away.and ya know we haven't seen him at all in the second season.  
  
  
  
Chapter eight is titled A Miracle, which is when Cody walks out of school.which might not seem like such a big deal to most people, but as I've said this story is all about disability awareness.and it's a miracle and a REALLY big event to the parents of children with disabilities.  
  
Thank you for listening to me ramble on about "Unconditional Love." 


End file.
